


22. Sleigh Bells

by greywolfheir



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sleigh Bells, grumpy and sleepy Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos learns some Night Vale holiday traditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	22. Sleigh Bells

“Cecil,” Carlos said one night, curled in bed with the Voice of Night Vale. “I just realized I have no idea how holidays work in this town.”

“What do you mean?” Cecil mumbled, lifting his head to look at Carlos.

“Well, I mean, do you guys even know what Christmas is? Or Santa? Does anything special happen around wintertime?”

Cecil laughed in that way that meant Carlos was about to get teased for his ignorance. “Of course we celebrate Christmas here! Everyone knows that they’re supposed to set up a bloodstone circle to summon Santa and demand gifts from him.”

“Of course,” Carlos sighed sarcastically. “But why haven’t I ever seen you do it.”

“Well, I mean, it _is_ mostly for the kids,” Cecil amended. “After all, some of his presents are a little…immature, I guess you would say.”

Carlos figured he didn’t want to ask his boyfriend to elaborate on the types of presents Santa gave out. They probably involved organs or other terrifying things. “So how long until Christmas, again?”

“About a week!” Cecil said with a grin. He yawned right after that, though, so Carlos decided to let his boyfriend sleep.

 

* * *

 

Almost a week later, Carlos was yet again tucked into bed with a radio host sprawled out on top of him. This time though, he had originally been asleep. What woke him wasn’t immediately clear, but then there came a loud shrieking, screeching noise, that made Carlos jump. His movement woke up Cecil, who mumbled something incoherently.   

“Cecil!” Carlos hissed. “Cecil what the hell was that?”

“Mmm?” Cecil asked sleepily.

The noise came again and Carlos pointed outside. “What was that noise?”

“Just Santa,” Cecil murmured, settling himself back down and trying to curl around Carlos.

“What, Santa’s making that noise?” Carlos demanded. He wasn’t about to go back to sleep until he was absolutely sure everything was safe.

Cecil let out an annoyed huff. “That’s his sleigh bells.”

“He has sleigh bells?” Carlos asked.

“ _Yes_ , they’re on his sleigh, which is pulled by reindeer,” Cecil huffed some more, getting progressively more grumpy. “This is basic stuff, Carlos.”

“Right, of course,” Carlos said. That was starting to become his polite term for “This is so messed up but I refuse to let it phase me.”

“Now, can we please get back to sleep,” Cecil asked.

Carlos gave Cecil a peck on the lips and nodded. “Sorry I woke you up.”

Cecil smiled and cuddled back into Carlos, falling asleep almost immediately. The scientist sighed and tried to ignore the loud screeches outside. Carlos started to wonder why he hadn’t packed up and left within the first few weeks. Then, Cecil’s hands curled on Carlos’s bare chest and the scientist heard Cecil breathe his name, and Carlos remembered. For nights like this, Carlos would brave anything—even a terrifying Santa Clause.


End file.
